


Close for Comfort

by Asraella



Series: 13 Haunted Days [5]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ficlet, Halloween, Movie Dates, horror movies, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Light isn't prepared for the Horror Movie he was invited to see.
Relationships: Yagami Light/Reader, Yagami Light/anyone
Series: 13 Haunted Days [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978852
Kudos: 13





	Close for Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Anonymous Tumblr prompt for Light and "Want to have a horror movie marathon with me?"

“I’m glad you came, Light.” They greeted him as they shut the door behind him. “I have to say, I didn’t expect you to say yes when I asked if you wanted to have a horror movie marathon with me.”

“I’m happy to accept your invitation, but I warn you, I don’t scare easily.”

“We’ll see.” They flashed him a sly smile, motioning towards the sofa. “Please. Have a seat. There’s popcorn and drinks on the coffee table. Help yourself.”

“Thank you, but you didn’t need to go through all this trouble.” He sat on the couch, stretching his arm across the back of the cushions. “If we plan on a having a marathon, we should get started.”

With a flick of the light switch, the room dimmed at their will. “Anything you want, Light.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Light shifted his weight, trying to pull himself further away from the screen. “When you said horror movie, I assumed you meant something more along the lines of a psychological thriller, not such a-“

“Blatant and gratuitous blood bath?” They smirked at his discomfort. It wasn’t often they got the pleasure of seeing Light exhibit any form of weakness. “Not a fan of gore, huh?”

“I admit, this is a little too…hands on for me.” His smile remained composed and charismatic, despite his uneasiness of feeling like they were taunting Kira.

“Then the next one we watch you can pick, alright?” They refrained from teasing him, relenting to his charms. “We can turn this off and start the next one now if you like.”

“Or we can spend the remaining time doing…other things.” He creeped closer to them, finding comfort in their closeness that he would never admit to anyone.

“And what might that be?” They grinned at him devilishly.

He leaned inches from their face, so close they could feel his smile against theirs. “Oh, I’m sure we can think of something.”


End file.
